The Royal Stables
by SpookShadow
Summary: Legolas has a special conection with his horses. And he gets transformed. And there's a special someone. And I'm not good at summeries. And you should read. And review.
1. The Foal

Hi people! This is my first ever fanfic, but I don't mind if you diss me. Jus' bring it on!  
  
You can see that I love horses, but I don't know much about them x'ept that they are breathtakingly beautiful, so if you see something terribly wrong, pls inform me, k? This story will be mostly narrated, but I will have POVs in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and other LOTR characters. I do own the horses, x'ept some of them have names which do not belong to me. And I own Niki completely!  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES  
  
Legolas had just left the dining room when Niki ran up to him. She looked very excited about something. She was about to say something when she noticed his father behind him. She was quick to straighten herself and spoke to Legolas in a well-bred voice, which the Prince found very strange coming from her. "Prince Legolas, you must come. Kunama is about to have her foal!"  
  
Forgetting to excuse himself from his father's glare, Legolas ran after Niki. She was already rushing past dozens of elves, which were looking at her critically.  
  
Legolas only caught up to the she-elf when she had reached the great oak doors of the stables. He helped her open them, and ran inside. Although to a stranger the labyrinth of stables would be helplessly confusing, Legolas knew his way around here well.  
  
He could feel the horses' excitement as he neared Kunama's stable. The beautiful pearl white horse was sweating, and at her feet was a tiny little foal. She nuzzled Legolas when he arrived, and invited him to look at her foal. He kneeled down cautiously and reached his hand out to stroke the little horse. Looking closely, he saw that it was a boy. He had inherited from his mother a white coat, though Legolas noticed the gray spots on his hide. That gray was unmistakable. And sure enough, as he turned around, he saw Thowra, the stallion who was the foal's father.  
  
Thowra nuzzled his mare, and then bent down towards his son. Legolas stood up to get out of the way, and after giving Kunama a final pat, left them.  
  
Legolas stayed in the stable for a while, chatting with Niki. The two had known each other so long that Niki did not bother speaking to him formally anymore, and the Prince did not mind.  
  
They had been talking about what to name the new foal for a long time, yet when they parted they had not even come close to a decision. Legolas walked back to the palace with a spring in his step, and he went to sleep that night thinking of a name for the lovely white-and-gray foal.  
  
That was short, I know. I promise I'll update soon! Pls review, k?  
  
-Chaveline 


	2. Named

Welcome back! I apologize again for that shortie chapter. It was my first attempt and I was real excited to get something up. Be assured the others will be longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and other LOTR characters, k.?  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A week had passed since the foal's arrival, and yet the poor horse had no name. On some days Kunama would take him out of the stables. They never went close to the palace grounds or any other elven settlements in Mirkwood though.  
  
The foal was learning fast. Already he had mastered the skill of running, and Kunama was having a hard time looking after him.  
  
On one such occasion, Legolas accompanied them to a majestic waterfall near the heart of the forest. They spent most of the day there, and lost track of time until Niki turned up to tell them it was getting late. The Prince only then noticed that it was already dark, and hurried towards the palace.  
  
Before they had reached it though, a great torrent of rain cascaded down from the heavens. Forks of lightning were etched across the sky and the rumble of thunder was deafening. The foal shrunk back in fear behind his mother.  
  
They stopped for a few minutes, as the foal was too scared to go any further. Niki, Legolas and Kunama were trying to calm him down for a while. After a while he seemed ready to go on. They were just setting of when a bright fork of lightning struck a nearby tree.  
  
The topmost branches caught fire immediately. Kunama neighed to her foal to stop him from running away, but it was too late. He was tearing through the trees, wild with terror. The mare started off after him. Legolas was about to send Niki back to the palace to get help when he realized that she had already left, except she was making her way through the branches of the trees above. Having no other choice, Legolas followed suit and leaped up.  
  
The foal had run out of the forest by the time Kunama reached him. Legolas was amazed to see that even the fleet mare had trouble keeping up with him. The foal had run quite a distance when a great shadow appeared before him. Legolas panicked and reached for his bow. He was about to load it when he felt Niki's had on his. "It is Thowra," she whispered.  
  
The foal stopped (with some effort) and trotted to his father. Kunama caught up with him and the two parents examined their child worriedly. Legolas and Niki ran up in a while. Another fork of lightning cut through the sky. The foal pricked his ears, but did not run. Suddenly Legolas got it. He walked up to the family and placed his hand on the foal's head gently.  
  
"For your Speed and Grace, your agility and nimbleness," he said softly "I will name you Lightning"  
  
Lightning set the plain ablaze once more as the foal arched his neck proudly, and Thowra neighed in approval.  
  
The storm parted as they returned, but it left Lightning, high-stepping back to the stables, and the few elves and animals who saw his small but magnificently proud and beautiful form wondered if the storm had, indeed, left some of its power to him.  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
That was slightly longer! I won't be updating until the 25th or so, unfortunately, as I'll be going to Japan for a week. I'll see you all when I come back, and meanwhile, keep those reviews coming, k? A big thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for sending me my very first review!  
  
-Chaveline 


	3. The Spirit

Hi! I'm back! This is much later than I thought it would be, but I really had no choice. Had a great holiday though. Feel sorry to be back in boring old S'pore. I'm ready to write now, got a few good ideas in Japan.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters.  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES: CHAPTER 3  
  
Lightning's first months passed quickly for everyone. The foal grew more independent by the days, yet he was far from ready to leave his mother for long. But he was so curious! As Niki watched him sniff at the great doors of the stables, she could not help but wonder if his curiosity would get him into trouble one day. One could not consider anything safe during those bad times that Mirkwood was having.  
  
Orcs had been attacking various places on the outskirts of the city. They appeared, burnt a few houses, took elves prisoners and disappeared before help could arrive. It did not seem like the kind of attacks the orcs could think of carrying out. Yet who controlled the creatures was unknown.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was frustrated. They could find no pattern to the attacks. For the past few weeks many a great number of elves had disappeared. Tracks left by the orcs were scare, and disappeared totally after a while. And yet another report of an attack had come in.  
  
He had traveled out to the remote village. It was unrecognizable as a home at all. The trees were still burning and the sky was dark with smoke.  
  
They had found a trail, but followed it halfheartedly for it seemed just as light as all the others. Sure enough, the tracks had completely gone. After combing the area to no avail, the party left.  
  
Legolas was walking at the back, and so when he heard a slight rustle of leaves a distance away, the others did not notice. Nor did they notice that he had disappeared into the foliage to search for the source.  
  
The silent elf crept a distance away from the orcs' trail. He stumbled onto a stream that was unusually silent, running like quicksilver around boulders and trees in its way. After following it for a while, he noticed that it was gently growing larger.  
  
In an hour, he had arrived at a vast lake that he had never seen before. It was as still as a mirror, reflecting the crescent moon above. It was so still that when Legolas crouched to reach the water, he felt as though it should have been solid. It wasn't though, and when his fingers touched the surface, ripples spread throughout the lake. Soon the whole lake was covered in circles.  
  
When the water finally calmed, the prince scanned the forest around him. As his trained eyes checked every tree, he could have sworn he saw something silvery-white in the darkness.  
  
He walked around the lake to the place where he had seen it. The silence was unnerving; it was even loud in a way. He felt someone watching him, and turned sharply. He found nothing. He turned back round and what he saw there made him gasp so loudly that the sound seemed to tear through the clearing.  
  
A great white stallion was standing there, his head poised defiantly. His coat was so white that it illuminated the ground below him. Yet he did not seem real, but almost translucent, as though seen through a veil of fog. He stood there, godlike, staring at the elf.  
  
Legolas was rooted to the ground in awe and fear. The horse cocked his magnificent head lightly, as if taking him in. Then, as though he had made up his mind, he reared up and neighed a cry that seemed close yet leagues away and galloped full speed at the prince.  
  
Unable to move, the Prince braced himself for the shock of the great stallion crashing into him. He watched as the horse was practically above him, yet the shock did not come. The spirit seemed to turn to silvery mist right before legolas's eyes.  
  
He stumbled back to the shore of the lake. He felt so dizzy, so confuse, so strange. He felt like sinking into a deep, dark pool. He could not breathe. It got worse and worse until he fell right into the lake.  
  
Deathly silence, even quieter than before, engulfed him. He was chilled to the bone; he heard a whisper in the depths, like a ghost's voice.  
  
*~Arrow has returned~*  
  
Then all went black.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
I'll get the next chapter up soon, 'cos I know what to write and school has been suspended until the 6th because of some fatal illness (SARS) Thanks to all everyone who reviewed and read!  
  
-Chaveline. 


	4. Wargs and Thowra

Hi. I have nothing to say. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. LOTR. CHARECTERS!  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES CHAPTER 4  
  
Legolas woke up because he needed to breathe urgently. He felt as if he had been unconscious for hours, but that was impossible.  
  
As soon as he broke the surface he took a gasping breath. Knowing that he needed to get out of the freezing water, he reached his hand out to grab one of the boulders along the shore of the lake.  
  
To his surprise he could not. It was as if his fingers refused to close. Probably numb, he thought.  
  
Finally he worked himself out of the water. It had been much more difficult than he thought it would be. Perhaps he was hurt.  
  
He had been lying down and tried to stand up. He turned around on his stomach so as to push himself up with his hands. But as he put them in the position to do that, he was shocked to see that they were not hands, but horses' hooves.  
  
He looked closer, not allowing himself to believe it. Yes, they were hooves all right. He tried moving his 'hands' and the hooves moved slightly. Legolas cried out in panic but all that came out was a wild, high-pitched neigh.  
  
Well, I've got to stand up for a start; he thought when he had calmed down. It proved to be much more difficult than that. He would prop on his forefeet to pull himself up only to have them buckle under his weight, leaving him feeling stupid.  
  
Finally he got himself to stand up, though slightly wobbly at first. Then it was a whole new thing of learning to use his four feet instead of the normal two. He could not get them to work together and tottered around the place.  
  
Lightning had less trouble than this, he remembered, as he fell for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
The sun had already risen by the time he learned how to walk. The 'elf' walked to the lake to see his reflection. Instead of the handsome blond elf staring back at him, there was a dust-colored horse, looking slightly frightened.  
  
He tried trotting to the area where he had fallen the night before. That also took a while to get used too.  
  
When he arrived, he saw only his footsteps, staggering to the lake. He did not see anything that explained the silver stallion, not even a single hoofmark.  
  
Deciding it was time to leave he trotted away from the clearing.  
  
An hour later, Legolas let out a whinny of frustration. He could not find the way home. Every time he turned, he was greeted with new scenery, chilling in its unfamiliarity.  
  
He tried looking for the orcs' trail but was unsuccessful. He began to think that his position could not get worse when he heard a low growl in the trees.  
  
Wolves. And he had not learnt how to gallop yet.  
  
Fortunately for him, he could apply his hunting skills to this. Except now he was the prey. He trotted away from the growls, hoping they had not noticed him, yet in his heart he knew they did.  
  
He was right. Legolas soon heard another growl, drawing closer. And more grows, all around him. He was surrounded.  
  
Slowly the wolves crept into view. They were not wolves, but wargs. He felt a strange fear in him, not the fear of an elf, but the fear of a horse. Arrow.  
  
Driven by Arrow's fear, he acted by instinct. He felt the horse inside him kick at the cursed wargs' snouts. He bit and kicked madly, bucking wildly when he felt one clambering up his back. But these were much more difficult to get rid of than normal wolver, mainly as they were more than twice as big. He soon had no choice but to try and run.  
  
The spirit horse inside him drove him forward. He could run, but not as fast as he needed. He looked wistfully at the trees as he ran past, longing for their safety. Yet anyone in his right mind knew that horses were not at home in trees.  
  
The remaining wargs were closing in. The original pack consisted of around nine. He had managed to disable three and six were still following him. Two of them had been hurt slightly, the rest still deadly.  
  
Faster, faster, he willed himself and faster he went, until the trees blended together. Yet closer the wargs grew too, until he could feel their hot breath against his skin. He had nearly given up when to his surprise he burst through the trees and out into the open. The sun warmed him and he smiled inwardly He had forgotten it was day-time under the cover of the trees.  
  
The wargs seemed to have forgotten too. They had stopped and were standing still and blinking stupidly at the brightness. Legolas's eyes adapted faster than theirs' and he took the chance, tearing across the plain. He had been running for a while when he smelt something strangely familiar. He could not place it but he trotted towards it.  
  
As he walked beneath a cliff, he tensed up. There was that smell again.  
  
A stallion's scream suddenly filled his ears. After it ended, Legolas felt as if though he ought to answer it. He felt agitated, like this horse was intruding, and yet that scream was familiar in a way. He had heard it before but never understood its meaning. Thowra.  
  
Yes, the gray stallion was there, towering over him on top of the cliff. Legolas cried in greeting, still surprised to hear a whinny. But Thowra did not recognize him and leapt down to chase him away.  
  
Legolas jumped out of the way as he ran past, but the other horse took that as a threatening gesture and placed a well-placed kick on his forefoot. Unused to these fights, Legolas collapsed immediately.  
  
The kick must have lamed him, he concluded when he tried to get up to no avail. Thowra was advancing slowly. Legolas looked up at him helplessly, and neighed once more. This time Thowra stopped. Recognition crept into his eyes and he whinnied questionably.  
  
Legolas understood the question. He whinnied a reply. It was easy to do. All he had to do was think of what he wanted to say and neigh. I suppose they don't really have any language as I thought before, he wondered. They just listen to the tone of your voice and your expression.  
  
Thowra helped him up and walked away, signaling that he should follow. Limping, Legolas left the plain with him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter by my standards! I'm so happy! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
RideOfWithShadowfax- I forgot to thank you in the last chapter. I know you meant well and thanx, but now I feel so dumb!  
  
StriderWolf- Yea, sure. I'll make sure I read your fic too.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- that wasn't made to be Shadowfax, but you gave me a great idea!  
  
-Chaveline 


	5. For the Lack of a Better Name

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm writing as fast as I can now. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and I don't know why I bother writing "LOTR characters" as they have not appeared yet. Some of them will come later though.  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES: CHAPTER 5  
  
When Thowra had lead Legolas back into familiar country, he disappeared again. It was late afternoon and many elves were about. Knowing that he looked like a wild horse, he stayed away from them. After taking countless detours Legolas finally arrived at the stables. The great doors were closed so he attempted to knock the door with his hoof. It did not work and he would have to settle for waiting.  
  
Fortunately he had not waited long when a maid came hurrying up the path. Walking as far away from him as possible, she walked to the doors and knocked trice. It took a while for Niki to open the door. The first thing she noticed was not the maid though, but Legolas.  
  
She stared in amazement at the strange dust-colored horse. His mane was slightly lighter than his coat. Although she had never seen him before, he looked at her as one may look at an old friend.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
Niki turned back to face the maid "Yes?"  
  
"The king is asking for Prince Legolas"  
  
"What makes him think he should be here? I have not seen him all day."  
  
"The prince had not returned since he went out to survey the orcs' attack. The rest of the elves he was with have already come back and do not remember seeing him on the way home. King Tharanduil (did I get that right?) supposed he had slept here."  
  
Slightly worried, Niki answered. "I say again that I have not seen him. I am sorry."  
  
The maid left with a bow and Niki approached Legolas cautiously, thinking she might scare him. Legolas snorted at this. Does she even care that I have 'disappeared'?  
  
"And who may you be, sir?"  
  
Legolas, he tried to say, but all that came out was another whinny. He'd have to get used to this. Niki reached her hand up to his neck and stroked him gently. He tried to tell her once more that he was Legolas but all that came out was another series of whinnies.  
  
She led him inside, which he did gladly as it was getting cold. He was not so happy though when she led him into a stable. What does she think I am, a horse, he wondered, before realizing he was.  
  
He went about trying to work out the hatch that undid the door after she left. It was a very simple one, partly because the horses never tried running away, but it was difficult to undo without fingers.  
  
He was finally able to get it open and walked outside. His ears pricked when he heard Lightning's joyful whinny. Legolas headed for Kunama's stable. She was cautious of him at first, but like Thowra soon realized who he was. And like Thowra she was puzzled.  
  
Nevertheless she nuzzled him affectionately. Lightning concluded that if his mother was not worried Legolas was safe. He did not recognize him as the elven Prince though.  
  
Niki was shocked to see them together as she could have sworn she locked the stable and as she knew Kunama was cautious of all stallions except Thowra. But then Kunama is a very unpredictable mare, she reasoned.  
  
That night Legolas escaped again and wandered around the stables trying to think of a way to get Niki to recognize him. He could try scratching his name with his hoof somewhere or something like that.  
  
He nearly stumbled onto Niki. She was sleeping on a pile of hay. Legolas had offered her a room many times but she had refused him, to his puzzlement.  
  
She is beautiful, he thought, though he knew so before. Her reddish-blonde hair was spread out below her, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window.  
  
Some instinct must have made Niki stir. She sat up and Legolas backed away, afraid that he had woken her. For a few minutes they stared at each other in silence, and every moment made Legolas appreciate more and more her beauty. Finally, she said something, and it shocked him.  
  
"Legolas" she whispered.  
  
He gave a neigh of approval.  
  
"Legolas" she repeated. "How on earth.?"  
  
He neighed again but Niki looked at him in confusion. He shook his head in frustration. If only he could still speak!  
  
"Should we tell your father?" she asked after another moment of silence. "He is looking for you."  
  
Legolas thought about it. It was unlikely that his father would believe Niki. He did not approve of her and it was only through Legolas's pleadings that she was allowed to stay. And if he did believe it, he might blame her. Nay, It would not be a wise choice.  
  
He shook his head, and this time Niki understood.  
  
"We will figure out what to do tomorrow, Now, I want to sleep, and so should you"  
  
She led him to another pile of straw. Thankfully not the stable, he thought.  
  
"Goodnight, Dusty" she whispered. He looked at her, confused? Dusty?  
  
"For the lack of a better name." She explained, and left.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Yay, I'm done! Hope you liked that. Why am I getting so little reviews? Is my story that boring?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Don't worry, he'll be stuck like that for a while, that's the point of this story!  
  
-Chaveline 


	6. Runaway

Hi. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I know I haven't updated in a month or something, but don't worry, I haven't given up. Its just that I've got a new computer and I needed time to set stuff up, ok? Please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as on the chapter before  
  
The Royal Stables: Chapter 6  
  
They didn't figure out what to do the next day, though. And not on the day after that. In fact it took a week for Legolas to finally find an option. And then he spent another few days trying to get the message to Niki.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't understand his language of neighs and whinnies and finally he gave up. He walked off and returned with Niki's bag, which he threw at her feet. Then he walked to the door, and waited.  
  
This she understood, but asked him where they were going. Without waiting for an answer, she ran off, returning in a few minutes in a green riding dress. She was heading off to get a horse, but Legolas whinnied and gestured to his back. Niki looked at him quizzically and asked:  
  
"Are you sure? You are not exactly.a riding horse."  
  
He snorted at the remark. What if the elves, or humans, took him for a wild horse? The men would definitely try to capture him, he was sure. Didn't she see this?  
  
"As you wish" she said, and leaped onto his back.  
  
He had to struggle to keep himself from bucking. Although Niki was far from heavy, it was not very comfortable with her on his back. He shook his head and headed for the gates.  
  
Lightning trotted after them, whinnying. Legolas neighed back, telling him not to worry and go back to Kunama, but the foal persisted. When they rode out of the stables, the foal followed and Niki had to force him back in. This took a while, but finally they were on their way.  
  
Niki did not try to ride him round the city, but instead went right through it. As they rode past the marketplace, Legolas realized that this was a different side of the Mirkwood he saw everyday.  
  
It was not the diamond-studded life of the palace. It was much more humble, but also, he realized, much more happy at the same time. Young elves ran about the streets while their mothers chatted. His ears were filled with the shouting and haggling at the market, and the smell of food was everywhere. Once, when they stopped to let a group of elves cross the street, Legolas felt something brushing against his forefoot. He looked down and saw a little elf, with long hair tied in ribbons, stroking his foot and looking up in wonder. In seconds her mother ran over and scooped the child up. With a brisk apology, she walked off. The girl waved over her mother's shoulder.  
  
Legolas was sorry to see the marketplace give way to the houses where the richer, nobler elves lived, and finally the palace. They were riding past it when a group of riders passed them. The riders halted, and he realized with surprise that his father was among them. Niki jumped off and bowed briskly.  
  
"You are the stable girl, right?" he asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
Niki looked at Legolas.  
  
"To.umm.search for the Prince. I.have thought of a place where he might be"  
  
The King looked at her. "How can you possibly even think of going alone? You shall come with me to the palace and tell me where this place is. I shall send a patrol from there."  
  
"But my Lord, there is no need for that.I can manage on my own.I am probably wrong anyway."  
  
"You shall come with me nevertheless," he said. "Or I shall force you" He gestured at the soldiers behind him.  
  
Niki looked at Legolas again. He nodded his head and pointed to his back again. There did not seem to be any choice.  
  
They followed the King to the castle. As Legolas was about to walk through the gates, he had an idea. There was no one on his right. In a split second, he made up his mind and got ready to flee.  
  
Coiling himself into a great arc, he sprung forward and without looking back, tore down the street.  
  
He heard the sound of hoof beats close behind him and quickened his pace. Niki could barely hold on as the dust-colored horse galloped out of the city and into the forest. Yet still the riders followed them as they neared the end of a road. An overturned cart stood there, blocking their path. There were children sitting on it. As they heard the approaching horses, they dashed away, screaming.  
  
Legolas prepared to jump. He was doubtful that he could, but it seemed the only chance they had. Using all the strength he could muster, he pushed himself into the air as he had seen the horses do. Higher, higher, he urged, until finally they had sailed over the cart, and were thundering down the path into the forest.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Yay! I'm done! See, I told you I wasn't giving up!  
  
Nightifir: Hey, Its fan FICTION, so I can write anything I want. If you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
My next chapter is coming soon! The only problem is that I'm having trouble connecting to the internet, so that could delay me a while.  
  
-Chaveline 


	7. Grass

Hi. Here, chapter 7 just like I told you. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any other LOTR characters.  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES: CHAPTER 7  
  
Dark gray clouds slowly veiled the golden rays of the morning sun and the bright, turquoise sky as the two rode through the forest. They no longer heard the elves behind them but were still watchful of the shadows around them.  
  
"Are you sure we lost them?" Niki inquired.  
  
Legolas could not answer even if he knew the answer, which he didn't.  
  
It started raining, and Legolas was reminded of Lightning's naming. Thinking about the gray-spotted foal made him remember that Niki had not told anyone they were leaving. Hopefully his father would send someone to look after the horses.  
  
The rain passed quickly, but it had been so strong that the horse and elf were left feeling miserable, wet and cold.  
  
Legolas was nervous. He felt as if something had been following them. It was not an elf, for an elf would definitely travel through the trees rather than on foot, as this creature did.  
  
Neither was it a warg, as this 'thing' was making much more noise than one of their kind. It was not very skilled in traveling silently, and often he could hear sounds that suggested clumsiness. An orc? He did not like the thought.  
  
Niki had not heard nor felt anything amiss. She had ceased riding and was now walking beside him.  
  
Legolas had decided that whatever had been following them had better be dealt with now, and stopped in his tracks. Behind him the far-of noises continued, another clue of their pursuer's inexperience.  
  
He stepped aside into some bushed and waited. Niki questioned but leapt up into a tree and waited.  
  
The sounds grew closer.  
  
When they sounded as if the creature was only meters away from them, Legolas braced himself, to run or to attack. He heard Niki do the same up in the trees.  
  
Something white flitted through the shadows a few meters away. Perhaps he had been wrong, and it was an elf?  
  
Silence. Perhaps it was only sunlight.  
  
A twig broke. An orc?  
  
He saw a rough shape in the trees. It was small, perhaps a third his size. Attack.  
  
He prepared to spring. Just then, their pursuer came into sight. Legolas staggered in surprise.  
  
Lightning was standing on the narrow path, looking around nervously.  
  
Niki dropped from the above branches and landed behind the foal. Lightning heard her and turned around and whinnied in relief when he saw her.  
  
"You should not be here, Light of the Storm," she said gently, using his formal name. All royal horses in Mirkwood had two names, one used for ceremonies and other important purposes, and another one, which was usually a simplification of the formal one for everydays.  
  
Legolas emerged from his hiding place. The foal whinnied happily at the sight of the dust-colored stallion and ran to him. Legolas nuzzled him but neighed firmly, supporting Niki.  
  
"We should send him back," she said. "But if we do we may be caught, and will be loosing precious time. Certainly taking him with us is not an option, it is too dangerous."  
  
Legolas looked at the spotted foal. Niki was right. None of the options suited them, but they had to come up with something. They could not possibly leave Lightning, as that would definitely be leaving him to his death. He shook his head.  
  
Niki sighed and hung her head. Lightning nuzzled her, as if to comfort her. She reached out a hand to stroke his short mane.  
  
Then Legolas heard the whistle.  
  
It was a signal used by the elves of Mirkwood to communicate while hunting.  
  
Bringing Lightning back was not an option anymore. The three crept through the foliage, away from the whistles. Listening to the signals, Legolas could tell that the direction they were moving towards was generally safe. Lightning was more excited than scared about this new adventure, and ran ahead. Niki had to call him back time to time, which Legolas found irritating as it might give their location away to the elves.  
  
They stumbled upon a small clearing. Legolas stood still for ten minutes and listened but could not hear anything. He decided it safe to spend the night there. He might as well have, for Lightning was already asleep.  
  
Legolas woke up a few hours after falling asleep and realized he was hungry. He sniffed Niki's bag but could not smell any food.  
  
Lightning soon woke with the same problem too. But this little horse did not have to think twice about finding food. It was, in fact, all around him, Legolas noted as he watched the foal graze.  
  
He nudged at the grass with his hoof, as if it was something weird that he didn't want to eat but had too.  
  
Lightning was watching the strange horse curiously. Legolas felt stupid and nibbled the grass hastily.  
  
It wasn't that bad, he thought, and joined in with Lightning.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Wheeeeeeeeee! Chapter 7! Thanx for reading!  
  
-Chaveline 


	8. For A Horse To Stand Guard

Whoops. Sorry for not updating so long, I totally forgot. Anyway, check out my new fic: Eyes of Eternity. Pls R&R, I only got 2 reviews for the first chapter! Not like I'm getting plenty for this one. :( Oh, and this story is after the Ring. Soz for not telling you before. Oh, and another thing. The geography in this chapter is all from the maps at the back of my LOTR paperback.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and probably will never own LOTR or any of its characters. Who do I own completely? Niki and Dusty, Legolas' horse form. Thowra and Kunama are from a book called "The Silver Brumby" by Elyne Mitchell, but in this fic they are not exactly like the originals. Lighting belongs to T.Y. (Yes, the people who make beanie babies!) Oooo. The Lothlorien elves are mine! I just noticed. Ok, now I'm done and you can read my ficcy! Just wanted to get that straight once and for all.  
  
THE ROYAL STABLES: CHAPTER 8 (yay!)  
  
Lightning could not possibly be brought back, so the only option Legolas could see was too bring him along. This was not very safe, but Niki was keeping an eye on him all the time, and when she wasn't, Legolas was.  
  
As they traveled through the forest, Legolas began, for the first time, to think of the journey to Rivendell.  
  
His plan was to consult Elrond, or possibly Gandalf. The route he had sketchily thought of was to go over the mountains, but with Lightning that had to be ruled out.  
  
Moria? No, They would definitely get lost. And, even if he could remember the route he had taken with the fellowship, the whole thing was probably caved in or something. He shuddered at the memory of the Balrog.  
  
The only way left was through the Gap of Rohan. That meant passing by Dol Guldur, inhibited by a score of orcs. And keeping in mind that it was a terribly long and tedious U-turn around the Misty Mountains.  
  
He was trying to figure out where he was, when coincidentally they stumbled onto a wide path, more like a road.  
  
"Old Forest Road?!" Exclaimed Niki.  
  
And she had a reason to be shocked, thought Legolas. This was totally unexpected. They had, somehow, passed the Mountains of Mirkwood during their trek. Well, he thought, at least we can be sure of our direction now. If I am not wrong, we go south. That will take us past Dol Guldur and through to the fields of Rohan.  
  
With newfound confidence, the dust-colored horse trotted across the road.  
  
He heard Niki hiss for him to stop, but too late, for he had already seen the slightly over two dozen elves heading his way. He froze.  
  
The elves stopped and looked at the horse in surprise. They could see no mark on him that suggested he was a tame horse, for Legolas wore neither bridle nor saddle. Yet it was very uncommon to see a wild horse in the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
One of the elves approached him, and Legolas once again felt Arrow stir deep inside him, urging him to flee. He stiffened.  
  
The elf slowly reached for his belt, and Legolas saw a coil of rope there. For a moment he smiled inwardly, for this was rope made in Lothlorien, the rope Sam had liked so much. Then he realized what the rope meant.  
  
He was about to run when Niki shouted out of the bushes.  
  
"Dusty! Dusty where are you?" She crashed through the bushes as if she had just arrived.  
  
The elf jerked back and looked at Niki, surprised that an elven maiden was to be found so far from any settlement.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Niki feinted. "I see you have found Dusty, my horse." She smiled at the elves sweetly. As when she had greeted his father all those days ago, she once again sounded like a Lady, not the stable girl he was so used to.  
  
"Oh. Greetings, Lady." The elf replied, still surprised by Niki's appearance. His voice has a Lothlorien twinge to it, noted Legolas.  
  
"I shall leave now, if you do not mind. I have somewhere to be at the moment," stated Niki, adding a tone, however gentle, to her voice, which accepted no other options from the elves.  
  
She leaped onto Legolas' back and motioned for Lightning to follow her as she rode through the bushes on the other side of the road. Legolas could feel the elves' amused stares. What a silly threesome we must look, he thought. A stallion, a foal and a maiden in the middle of the expansive forest. At least the elves did not pursue the matter further.  
  
Yet, what were two-dozen elves of the golden wood doing in Mirkwood?  
  
So they continued on through the forest for another day. Shadows lengthened about them and the forest was still. Hardly any animals dared go near Dol Guldur. Lightning was fidgeting and constantly hungry, and even Legolas could not stay still. Niki too was restless.  
  
The hem of Niki's green riding-dress was constantly getting snagged on bushes and branches and was always slowing them down. Finally, in a fit of anger, she grabbed a dagger and cut the whole thing up to her knees. In ways it was a smart move, but it would leave her legs exposed. The weather was far from warm.  
  
Noticing his stare, she remarked "I have something else in my bag, but I'll get it out some other time. This will do fine for a while.  
  
They found a spot close to East Bight (AN: I have no idea what that is.) and curled down there. The silence made Legolas and Lightning uneasy but their weariness soon took over and they left Niki to guard for a while. Legolas trusted her to wake him up for the second guard later.  
  
Just before he fell asleep, Legolas realized how silly it was to make a horse stand guard.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
Wheeeee! And don't forget to REVIEW if you care! And DO check out my other ficcy. Please?  
  
-Chaveline 


End file.
